The Cupid of YunJae:Story of Jinan
by Duckymomo-chan
Summary: Misi baru untuk duo MinSu dalam hubungan YunJae, bulan madu di Jinan. Tapi kenapa harus di Jinan sementara banyak tempat didunia yang tak kalah romantis. Ada apakah dengan Jinan? YunJae/BL/DLDR! Mohon review.


**The Cupid of YunJae-Story of Jinan (Series 2)**

**Cast:Kim Jaejoong (25 years old)**

**Jung Yunho (25 years old)**

**Jessica Jung as Jessica Lee (23 years old)**

**Leeteuk as Leader of Angel (28 years old)**

**Shim Changmin as Cupid of Yunho (20 years old)**

**Kim Junsu as Cupid of Jaejoong (23 years old)**

**Author: Kim Fabia/Kinomoto Fabia**

**Genre:Humor, Fantasy, Romance**

**Summary:Duo angel MinSu mendapat tugas untuk YunJae couple lagi. Tapi kali ini bulan madu YunJae di Jinan. Bukankah banyak tempat romantic di dunia, tapi kenapa harus Jinan?**

**Warning:no edit, typo(s) everywhere, yaoi ^^**

**Story Copyright ©****Kim Fabia/Duckymomo **

**Untuk keperluan fict (sekaligus kebodohan yang sudah tak bisa dibenarkan di series 1) marga Hyuna dan Hyunseong (Beast) terpaksa author ubah.**

Pagi yang indah dengan cahaya mentari pagi menyinari taman istana dan angina sepoi-sepoi membuat seorang namja kelewat jangkung yang tak lain adalah cupid bernama Changmin yang tengah duduk disalah satu dahan pohhon eik tak henti-hentinya tersenyum sembari menggumamkan lagu Share The World milik Tohoshinki –membuat beberapa malaikat perempuan yang kagum dengannya (terlebih setelah ia menyelamatkan cerita cinta YunJae) berhenti sejenak untuk menonton konser dadakan itu sebelum akhirnya kemunculan seseorang membubarkan kerumunan tersebut tanpa ada keributan. Changmin nampaknya belum menyadari kepergian penggemar dadakannya itu karena buktinya ia masih sibuk bernyanyi. Yah jelas saja dia tak akan tau kalau tadi para penggemarnya berkumpul kalau ia sendiri menutup telinganya rapat-rapat dengan headset dan memejamkan matanya –bernyanyi sendiri layaknya penyanyi professional sebelum akhirnya sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Anyeong, Changmin-ah!" sapa seseorang sembari mencopot headset yang ada ditelinga Changmin saat itu juga, membuat Changmin langsung membuka matanya karena kesal terhadap seseorang yang ia anggap telah merusak kebahagiaannya dipagi hari. Namun kekesalannya langsung berganti menjadi kekagetan saat ia melihat betapa dekatnya wajah orang itu dari wajahnya, nyaris tidak ada 5 centimeter dan….

"Gyaaaa!"

_**BYUURRRR!**_

Suara lengkingan sekaligus suara benda tercebur langsung terdengar begitu saja ketika Changmin melihat Leeteuk yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada didepannya dengan wajah sebegitu dekatnya hingga membuatnya kaget dan tercebur ke dalam kolam ikan yang berada persis dibawah pohon eik. Beberapa malaikat yang tak sengaja lewat dan melihatnya terkikik geli. Bahkan ada beberapa yang sengaja mengabadikannya dengan kamera mereka, membuat Changmin kembali kesal.

"Ya! Apa lihat-lihat?! Singkirkan kamera kalian!" teriak Changmin pada beberapa malaikat yang menontonnya, membuat mereka kabur seketika mendengar teriakannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada hyung –yang selalu ia anggap ajhussi tua –yang ada didepannya yang ia anggap sebagai biang keladi. Bukannya menampakkan ekspresi menyesal atau bagaimana Leeteuk malah ikut-ikutan menertawai Changmin. "Ya! Hyung! Berhenti tertawa! Ini kan gara-gara kau! Setidaknya bantu keringkanlah sayapku!" omel Changmin yang kini mulai mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya yang bulunya lepek akibat tercebur air. Bahkan rasanya sayapnya dua kali lebih berat dari sebelumnya karena airnya masih menempel disana.

Leeteuk terkikik melihat Changmin mengomel sendiri. "Mianhe…." Ujarnya sembari menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan –berusaha agar tidak tertawa, "tapi aku lupa membawa tongkatku. Aku baru membersihkannya tadi dan menjemurnya di Timur" ujar Leeteuk. Semua malaikat tau jika cahaya pagi dari Timur paling bagus untuk menguatkan tongkat mereka. Khususnya di Musim Semi seperti saat ini –waktu dimana paling bagus untuk para cupid menjemur tongkat mereka untuk meningkatkan kekuatannya.

Changmin menunjuk dirinya dengan muka sedih. "Lalu bagaimana nasib sayapku?" ujarnya sembari melirik ke sayapnya yang bergerak lemas. Without wings and thorn, you're not an angel. Itulah motto aneh yang ditulis raja mereka –Lee Sooman–di atas pintu gerbang utama kerajaan malaikat ini. Padahal ia sendiri sering mengatakan jika untuk menjadi malaikat hanya diperlukan kebaikan hati dan keberanian mengungkap kebenaran. Benar-benar tidak nyambung.

"Keringkan saja dengan tongkatmu" ujar Leeteuk enteng sembari melipat kedua tangannya didada.

Changmin melotot geram melihat kelakuan Leeteuk. Kalau bukan karena dia adalah pemimpin Cupid, pastilah saat ini Changmin dengan senang hati melemparnya dengan sepatu. "Bagaimana aku bisa mengeringkan sayapku kalau tiga hari yang lalu kau menyuruh semua cupid menjemur tongkat mereka bersamaan, pabbo!" geram Changmin. Jika ini komik pasti sudah muncul tiga siku-siku di jidatnya dan wajahnya sudah berubah merah karena amarah.

"Ahahaha….benarkah?" tawa Leeteuk.

Changmin meremas iPadnya hingga remuk. "Hahaha….ajhussi ini benar-benar" ujarnya sembari tertawa, namun tawanya sama sekali tak terdengar menyenangkan malah sebaliknya –menyeramkan hingga membuat Leeteuk menelan ludah gugup.

Leeteuk mengalihkan pandangannya kemana pun selain ke Changmin untuk menghindari amukan dari cupid itu. "Ah! Lihatlah! Itu ada Junsu! Aku rasa tongkatnya sudah kering!" ujar Leeteuk sembari menunjuk ke atas. Tadinya Changmin tak percaya begitu saja dengan kata-katanya namun semua itu berubah ketika Leeteuk berteriak memanggil Junsu. "Junsu-ya! Kemari! Ppalliwa!" ujar Leeteuk heboh sendiri.

Oke rasanya lebih baik Changmin pergi dari sini sebelum rasa malunya meningkat dua kali lipat mengingat beberapa malaikat yang lewat kini mulai memandangi mereka dengan pandangan _'What are they doing?'_.

"Ye? Ada apa?" tanya Junsu yang sudah berada didepan Changmin dan Leeteuk. Ia langsung terbang secepatnya mendengar teriakan Leeteuk. Bukan karena dia takut akan atasannya tapi dia tau betapa malunya Changmin jika Leeteuk sudah mulai heboh sendiri. Dan ia yakin Changmin tidak sedang dalam mood bagus sekarang. Bisa ia liat dari tatapan matanya yang mengarah ke Leeteuk dan mengatakan 'Ini semua gara-gara dia'.

"Lebih baik sebelum kita mulai bicara, kau keringkan dulu sayap Changmin" ujar Leeteuk yang sudah kembali ke mode 'bijaksana dan normal'-nya.

Namun sebelum Junsu sempat mengayunkan tongkatnya, pertanyaan Changmin menginterupsinya. "Bagaimana bisa tongkatmu mongering secepat itu? Bukankah harusnya butuh waktu dua minggu untuk mengeringkan dan menambah kekuatannya?"

Junsu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Entahlah. Tapi aku rasa pernikahan YunJae membawa dampak yang sangat besar bagi para cupid. Kau ingat? _Jika sepasang cupid berhasil memersatukan 1 dari lima pasangan yang memiliki ikatan cinta paling murni baik dikehidupan saat ini maupun masa lalu hal itu akan memberi dampak positif yang lebih besar dibanding 100 siklus musim semi_" ujar Junsu yang tengah menghafal salah satu baris tentang peraturan Cupid nomor 0182, salah satu peraturan tertua bagi para cupid. Dimana musim semi merupakan musim bagi cupid, malaikat tumbuhan dan tanah dan para Elf.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak terlalu hafal. Aku bahkan tidak ingat jika itu membawa perubahan bagi kita" ujar Changmin santai sembari membiarkan Junsu mulai mengeringkan sayapnya.

"Dan itulah permasalahannya!" kembali, untuk yang kedua kalinya suara Leeteuk mengagetkannya ditengah kesunyian. Kalau sampai ia tercebur untuk yang kedua kalinya ia bersumpah akan menendang pantat atasannya itu.

"Ye? Bukankah itu bagus? Dampak positif dibanding 100 siklus musim semi! Hyung tidak senang jika YunJae bersatu? Kalau begitu aku rasa aku harus meminta bantuan Kyuhyun lagi untuk memutus benang merah mereka" cerocos Junsu yang membuat Changmin dan Leeteuk jantungan seketika. Yang benar saja! Changmin sudah memertaruhkan nyawanya menyelamatkan hubungan YunJae dan ia tak akan membiarkan otak jenius Junsu –yang terkadang terlewat jenius sampai korslet –mengacaukan semuanya!

"Ani, ani, ani! Bukan begitu, Junsu-ah!" cegah Leeteuk dengan cepat menarik tangan Junsu. Untung ia masih memiliki separuh kekuatannya meski tanpa tongkat.

"Lalu? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Junsu heran.

Leeteuk menghela nafasnya pelan sembari melirik Changmin yang kini menatapnya penuh minat dan rasa ingin tau. Sepertinya tak ada gunanya juga ia bertele-tele lagi. Ia menarik tangan kedua dongsaengnya untuk duduk ke bangku terdekat. "Dengarkan aku. Sebenarnya semua ini sudah cukup dan aku tak ingin menambah tugas kalian lagi. Tapi mengingat tugas kalian sebagai cupid yang harus menjaga hubungan target kalian hingga akhir hayat agar tetap langgeng, maka mau tak mau aku harus mengatakannya" ujar Leeteuk memulai. Changmin dan Junsu kini menegakkan punggung mereka dan memasang ekspresi serius. Sepertinya tugas baru akan menanti mereka. Dan mereka yakin tugas ini bukanlah tugas sepele. "Setiap pasangan pasti adakalanya akan memiliki masalah. Begitu juga dengan pasangan target kalian, Yunho dan Jaejoong–"

"Aku harap bukan masalah serius" sela Changmin.

" –aku tau seharusnya mereka tidak perlu mengalami masalah ini dan ini bukanlah masalah yang berat. Tapi jika dibiarkan, orang-orang disekitar mereka pasti tak akan tinggal diam. Jadi aku mohon bantuan kalian kali ini untuk agar mereka dapat menyelesaikan masalah ini. Karena aku yakin tanpa kalian, masalah ini tak mungkin cepat selesai" ujar Leeteuk panjang lebar, mengabaikan interupsi Changmin.

"Jadi? Apa masalahnya?" tanya Junsu dengan nada suara rendah dan serius.

"Masalahnya adalah…."

XoXoXoXo

"Aigooo….Joongie! Kapan kau akan segera hamil, eoh? Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menimang cucu" ujar Heechul disela-sela acara makan keluarga Jung dan Kim.

Semua orang yang tengah berada dimeja makan menatap Jaejoong penuh harap menanti jawaban dari namja cantik itu. Mau tak mau hal itu membuat Jaejoong sedikit risih dan tertekan juga. Dan seolah mengerti perasaan Jaejoong, Yunho meremas pelan tangan kiri Jaejoong yang berada di bawah meja dan mewakili Jaejoong. "Entahlah, eommonim. Kami belum memiliki rencana memiliki momongan. Jaejoong terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan harus bolak-balik Jeju-Seoul. Aku tak bisa memaksanya karena ia terlihat begitu kelelahan" ujar Yunho.

"Yun, kau ini kan suami. Harusnya kau bisa mencegah istrimu dan membuatnya menurutimu. Lagi pula apa penghasilan Yunho tidak mencukupi kebutuhanmu?" ujar Hyuna, ibu Yunho, yang membuat Jaejoong semakin tersudut.

"Aniyo eommonim. Semua itu sudah sangat cukup bagiku. Hanya saja menjadi seorang arsitek adalah cita-citaku sejak kecil dan aku tak ingin cita-citaku berhenti hanya karena aku menikah" bela Jaejoong dengan nada suara sesopan mungkin.

"Maksudmu menikah dengan putraku akan menghambat kariermu begitu?" ujar Hyuna dengan nada santai namun tetap saja bagi Jaejoong menyakitkan.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menunduk. Ia tak tau harus berbuat apa. Dia sangat mencintai Yunho –tentu saja! Tapi ia juga tak bisa meninggalkan cita-citanya menjadi arsitek hebat yang sudah ia impikan sejak berumur 8 tahun. Dan proyek di Jeju merupakan sebuah langkah besar untuk kemajuan kariernya. Ia bahkan harus rela bersaing dengan sahabatnya sendiri, Choi Seunghyun, demi mendapatkannya.

"Anak sahabatku saja yang tiga tahun lebih tua darimu yang bernama Im Yoona bisa hamil dalam waktu dua minggu setelah menikah. Padahal kita tau sendiri bagaimana sibuknya ia sebagai model dan aktris. Masa kau tidak bisa? Ini sudah hampir 5 bulan sejak pernikahan kalian. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang jika kau mempunyai rahim yang memungkinkan untuk hamil?" cecar Hyuna yang membuat Jaejoong semakin menundukkan wajahnya tanpa berani menatap siapa pun, bahkan suaminya sendiri. "Sekarang, tinggal kau pilih. Lepaskan pekerjaanmu atau biarkan Yunho mencari perempuan lain untuk menjadikannya istri kedua?" ujar Hyuna akhirnya.

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap ibu mertuanya. Ia tau ibu mertuanya bukanlah orang yang jahat tapi bagaimana bisa ibu mertuanya berkata begitu padanya? Ia tak sanggup jika harus meninggalkan salah satunya. Ia tak sanggup jika harus meninggalkan Yunho yang sangat ia cintai. Tapi ia juga tak sanggup meninggalkan proyeknya. Tinggal dua bulan lagi untuk merampungkan sisanya. Jaejoong telah berjanji pada pihak yang membayarnya. Ini tak hanya sekedar janji, harga diri atau semacamnya. Namun Jaejoong sudah terlanjur mencintai pekerjaan ini. Ia bahkan rela jika ia hanya mendapat sebuah kontrak untuk membangun café kecil dipinggir jalan. Karena apa? Karena ia mencintai pekerjaannya ini. Dan meninggalkannya sama saja meninggalkan separuh dirinya yang sudah ia bangun sejak delapan tahun yang lalu!

"Bagaimana bisa eomma berkata begitu?! Eomma tau sendiri kan jika Jaejoong sangat mencintai pekerjaannya! Dan aku juga tak akan pernah menerima usulan eomma untuk menikah lagi sekali pun Jaejoong tak bisa memberiku anak!" ujar Yunho dengan nada tinggi membela istrinya. Yang benar saja! Kata-kata ibunya tak masuk akal.

"Yunho, tenanglah. Jangan asal bicara. Setiap kata adalah doa. Tuhan selalu mendengar kata-kata kita" ujar Siwon yang berada disamping Yunho.

"Mianhe, hyung" ujar Yunho singkat pada kakak iparnya.

"Eommonim, tak bisakah kita menunggu dua bulan lagi saja? Aku berjanji setelah itu aku akan mengambil cuti dan berusaha memberimu cucu" pinta Jaejoong yang angkat bicara untuk pertama kalinya.

"Dua bulan bukan waktu yang singkat, Jaejoong. Siapa tau dalam dua bulan itu terjadi hal yang tidak terduga? Siapa tau ada wanita yang mendekati Yunho dan membuatnya berpaling darimu. Apa kau bisa mencegahnya?" ujar Hyuna, sepertinya ia belum puas juga mendesak Jaejoong.

"Yeobo, sudahlah. Jangan bicara yang macam-macam. Yunho kita mana mungkin melakukannya" ujar Hyunseong, ayah Yunho, sembari mengusap lengan istrinya.

"Aku hanya bicara kemungkinan, yeobo. Semuanya bisa saja terjadi" bela Hyuna sebelum akhirnya kembali memandang Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang sadar jika mertuanya tengah menatapnya kini memberanikan diri menatap wajah ibu mertuanya. "Jadi, mana yang kau pilih Jaejoong? Yunho atau pekerjaanmu?" ujar Hyuno.

_**BRAK!**_

Sebuah gebrakan meja dari seorang Kim Heechul membuat semua orang yang ada disana kaget. Tidak semuanya, tepatnya para Kim yang sudah tau sifat Heechul tak kaget lagi dengan ini. "Ya! Cukup sudah aku mendengarmu mencecar dan menyiksa putraku! Putraku tidak sebodoh dan selemah itu! Yunho, Jaejoong! Cepat ke kamar kalian sekarang! Biar aku yang mengurus masalah ini!" teriak Heechul sembari menunjuk kamar Jaejoong. Tanpa diperintah dua kali, Yunho dan Jaejoong langsung naik ke atas dengan Jaejoong yang berjalan duluan –setengah berlari.

Samar-samar Yunho yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu kamar Jaejoong masih dapat mendengar suara teriakan Heechul dan ibunya juga suara Hangeng dan Hyunseong yang tengah berusaha mendamaikan mereka dibantu oleh Siwon. Namun ia segera tersadar jika istrinya didalam pasti tengah menangis. Dan dugaannya tak salah saat samar-samar melihat punggung Jaejoong yang bergetar dibantu oleh penerangan lampu yang sedikit temaram. Ia berjalan perlahan menghampiri istrinya yang tengah berbaring dikasur dan memeluknya dari belakang –membiarkan istrinya membalas pelukannya dan menangis didadanya dalam diam. Yunho mengelus punggung istrinya pelan dan mengecup kepala istrinya, membiarkannya tenang hingga sepuluh menit kemudian sebelum akhirnya Jaejoong angkat bicara.

"Yun, aku rasa ibumu benar. Aku harus mundur dari pekerjaanku" ujar Jaejoong dengan suara sedikit serak akibat menangis tadi.

"Aniya, Boo. Kau tidak boleh melakukannya. Aku tau kau sangat mencintai pekerjaanmu ini. Aku pernah melihat bagaimana frustasinya dirimu saat mendengar kau nyaris kalah dalam proyek sebelumnya dan aku tak mau melihatnya lagi. Itu membuatku tersiksa" jawab Yunho pelan. Jika kebahagiaannya adalah kebahagiaan Jaejoong juga, maka ia tak akan membiarkan siapa pun merenggut kebahagiaan Jaejoong. Lebih dari yang semua orang tau, Yunho tau jika Jaejoong sudah rela membagi waktunya untuk dirinya ditengah-tengah kesibukannya. Ia bahkan rela melayani suaminya ditengah malam sepulang dari Jeju meski esoknya ia harus sakit selama 3 hari karena kelelahan.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan ibumu? Ia bahkan terus menuntut cucu dariku. Bagaimana jika aku tak bisa memberikannya?" ujar Jaejoong lagi.

"Apa pun yang terjadi, aku tak akan pernah membiarkanmu mundur dari proyek ini, Boo. Aku akan berusaha sebisaku meyakinkan eomma untuk menunggu hingga dua bulan" ujar Yunho.

"Tapi, Yun, seperti kata eommamu dua bulan itu bukan waktu yang singkat dan–"

"Jung Jaejoong" panggil Yunho dengan nada rendah yang langsung membuat Jaejoong bungkam seketika. Ia tahu jika suaminya sudah mulai memanggil nama lengkapnya ia tak bisa melawan suaminya lagi. "Dengarkan aku baik-baik, urusan baby biar aku yang urus. Satu hal yang tak boleh kau lakukan adalah melepaskan cita-citamu. Kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaanku juga. Jadi jangan harap untuk melepas kebahagiaanmu karena itu akan membuat kebahagiaanku lepas juga, kau mengerti?" ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum seketika mendengar kata-kata Yunho. "Aku mengerti, Bear" ujarnya sembari mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh Yunho.

"Nah, kalau begitu sekarang kita tidur, arrachi? Kau pasti lelah dua hari di Jeju" ujar Yunho yang mulai menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka.

"Ne" ujar Jaejoong.

"Jalja, Boojae" ujar Yunho.

_**CUP**_

"Jalja, Bear" ujar Jaejoong sesaat setelah ia memberikan ciuman singkat di bibir suaminya. Dalam hati, ia tak henti-hentinya bersyukur pada Tuhan karena memiliki suami sebaik dan sepengertian Jung Yunho. Baginya Yunho lebih dari sempurna dan lebih dari cukup.

XoXoXoXo

_**CRACK!**_

Suara kayu bangku yang patah akibat tinju seorang Shim Changmin terdengar. Junsu dan Leeteuk sontak langsung memandang horror kea rah Changmin. Jika mungkin ini komik, disekitar tubuh Changmin pasti sudah diselimuti api merah menyala atau aura hitam yang mengelilinginya.

"Hyung! Cepat katakan padaku apa tugas kami! Aku tak akan membiarkan tua bangka sialan itu menyakiti Jaejoong!" ujar Changmin dengan nada rendah yang terdengar menyeramkan bagi siapa pun yang mendengarnya, termasuk Junsu.

Namun tidak bagi Leeteuk, ia malah tersenyum semangat melihat semangat Changmin menjalankan misinya. Ia tak menyangka akan semudah ini membujuk Changmin. "Gampang saja, misimu adalah membuat mereke berbulan madu di Jinan dan kalian harus ikut dari awal sampai akhir" ujar Leeteuk.

"Kenapa di Jinan?" tanya duo MinSu kompak.

"Kalian akan tau jawabannya setelah disana. Yang jelas, aku telah menyiapkan sesuatu yang special untuk kalian dan mereka berdua" ujar Leeteuk dengan senyum misteriusnya. Dan baik Junsu maupun Changmin bersumpah jika ini bukanlah misi biasa!

**TBC or END? **

**Answer it on review ^_^. Tapi jangan cuma komen next atau lanjut ya -_-". Gak gampang nih nulisnya**


End file.
